1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip assembly, and more particularly to a semiconductor chip assembly in which a semiconductor chip is mechanically and electrically connected to a support circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor chips have input/output pads that must be connected to external circuitry in order to function as part of an electronic system. The connection media is typically an array of metallic leads (e.g., a lead frame) or a support circuit (e.g., a substrate), although the connection can be made directly to a circuit panel (e.g., a mother board). Several connection techniques are widely used. These include wire bonding, tape automated bonding (TAB) and flip-chip bonding. Wire bonding is by far the most common. In this approach, wires are bonded, one at a time, from the chip to external circuitry by ultrasonic, thermocompression or thermosonic processes. TAB involves bonding gold-bumped pads on the chip to external circuitry on a polymer tape using thermocompression bonding. Both wire bonding and TAB require mechanical force such as pressure or a burst of ultrasonic vibration and elevated temperature to accomplish metallurgical welding between the wires or bumps and the designated surface.
Flip-chip bonding involves providing pre-formed solder bumps on the pads, flipping the chip so that the pads face down and are aligned with and contact matching bond sites, and melting the solder bumps to wet the pads and the bond sites. After the solder reflows it is cooled down and solidified to form solder joints between the pads and the bond sites. Organic conductive adhesive bumps with conductive fillers in polymer binders have been used in place of solder bumps, but they do not normally form a metallurgical interface in the classical sense. A major advantage of flip-chip bonding over wiring bonding and TAB is that it provides shorter connection paths between the chip and the external circuitry, and therefore has better electrical characteristics such as less inductive noise, cross-talk, propagation delay and waveform distortion. In addition, flip-chip bonding requires minimal mounting area and weight which results in overall cost saving since no extra packaging and less circuit board space are used.
While flip chip technology has tremendous advantages over wire bonding and TAB, its cost and technical limitations are significant. For instance, the cost of forming bumps on the pads is significant. In addition, an adhesive is normally underfilled between the chip and the support circuit to reduce stress on the solder joints due to thermal mismatch between the chip and the support circuit, and the underfilling process increases both manufacturing complexity and cost. Furthermore, the solder joints exhibit increased electrical resistance as well as cracks and voids over time due to fatigue from thermo-mechanical stresses. Finally, the solder is typically a tin-lead alloy and lead-based materials are becoming far less popular due to environmental concerns over disposing of toxic materials and leaching of toxic materials into ground water supplies.
Other techniques besides wire bonding, TAB and flip-chip bonding have been developed to connect chips to external circuitry without using wires, leads or bumps. Such techniques include thin film rerouting at the wafer, panel or module level, and attaching a pre-patterned substrate to the chip such that through-holes in the substrate expose the pads and selectively applying conductive material into the through-holes. Several approaches are described below.
A typical thin film routing approach includes depositing a dielectric material on the chip, providing through-holes in the dielectric material that expose the pads, providing metallization in the through-holes that contacts the pads, and providing a top layer of conductive circuitry on the dielectric material that contacts the metallization. In this manner, the additional circuitry is fabricated on the chip. Drawbacks to this approach include complicated manufacturing requirements, high cost, and chip loss if the additional circuitry is defective. In particular, since the chip or wafer provides a substrate for the additional circuitry, chips will be lost if the additional circuitry fails to achieve certain quality and yield criteria. Unpredictable chip loss has prevented the wide spread adoption of this xe2x80x9cchip firstxe2x80x9d approach in volume production. Furthermore, if the process is not performed on wafers, the commercially available silicon wafer processing equipment may not be compatible with common tooling and handling techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,864 discloses providing a partially assembled printed circuit board (PCB) with buried conductive traces and through-holes that expose portions of the conductive traces, attaching the PCB to the chip using an adhesive, removing portions of the adhesive exposed by the through-holes to expose the pads, depositing a blanket conductive layer over the PCB which covers the pads and sidewalls of the through-holes without filling the through-holes, depositing a blanket insulative layer over the PCB which fills the remaining space in the through-holes, polishing the PCB to remove the conductive layer and the insulative layer from the top surface, and providing circuitry at the top surface that is connected to the conductive traces. In this manner, the circuitry at the top surface is connected to the pads through the conductive traces and portions of the conductive layer in the through-holes. Since, however, the conductive layer is blanket deposited over the entire PCB, polishing is used to remove the conductive layer from the top surface of the PCB since it would otherwise short the pads together. Polishing the conductive layer is costly and time consuming. Another drawback is that the polishing completely removes the top layer of the PCB, and therefore subsequent processes such as masking, circuitization and bumping are necessary for fabricating top surface circuitry such as traces and terminals for the next level assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,665 discloses providing a chip with solder bumped pads, providing a pre-patterned multi-layer substrate with pre-metallized through-holes aligned with the pads, filling solder from the bumped pads into the through-holes, and reflowing the solder to form solder joint connections with the pads. This approach is similar to flip-chip bonding except that the solder is filled into the through-holes instead of merely being disposed between the chip and the substrate. Drawbacks to this approach include the need to solder bump the chip as well as the disadvantages of solder joints discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,463 discloses attaching a multi-layer substrate to a chip that includes forming through-holes through a dielectric layer that extend to the pads and electrolessly plating metal into the through-holes. The electroless plating is initiated by the pads and continues until the deposited metal fills the through-holes and contacts metalization on the top surface of the substrate. Drawbacks to this approach include the need for the metallization on the top surface to provide endpoint detection and the possibility that electroless plating on the metallization on the top surface adjacent to the top of the through-hole may close the through-hole before the electroless plating fills the through-hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,810 discloses inner leads laminated by an organic film and attached to a chip by an adhesive. Distal ends of the inner leads are positioned near the pads and then electrically connected to the pads by L-shaped plated metal. However, since the inner leads are flexible and vary in height and length, the inner leads may not be positioned precisely and uniformly, the gaps between the distal ends and the respective pads can vary, and consequently the plated metal joints may be weak or open. Furthermore, if the chip has moderate to high pad density and a separate power/ground plane is needed to achieve better electrical performance, the single layer inner leads may not be suitable. In addition, handling of this leaded-chip for the next level assembly such as outer lead bonding or board level assembly can be problematic since the leads are soft and easily bent, rendering it difficult to maintain co-planarity among the leads during the next level assembly.
Recent introduction of grid array packaging (e.g., ball grid arrays), chip size packages (CSP) and flip-chip packages using high density interconnect substrates are relentlessly driving increased printed circuit board density. Shrinking traces and spaces and increasing layer count increase printed circuit board density, however reducing the size of plated through-holes can even more significantly increase printed circuit board density. Small through-holes allow more routing space so that more conductive lines can be placed between the through-holes. Small through-holes also increase design flexibility and reduce design cycle time and overall product introduction time.
Conventional printed circuit boards have drilled through-holes with a size (diameter) in the range of 200 to 400 microns. As drilling technology improves, the drilled through-hole size is anticipated to reach 100 microns. Moreover, recently developed methods for forming through-holes using a punch, plasma or laser have driven down through-hole size to the range of 50 microns or less. A typical chip pad has a length and width on the order of 50 to 100 microns. Since the through-holes allow the pads to interconnect with various circuitry layers, using through-holes with similar sizes to the pads is desirable. The major advantage of using metallization in through-holes to interconnect the pads is that it replaces external media such as wires, bumps and leads.
The semiconductor chip assembly is subsequently connected to another circuit such as a PCB or mother board during next level assembly. Different semiconductor assemblies are connected to the next level assembly in different ways. For instance, ball grid array (BGA) packages contain an array of solder balls, and land grid array (LGA) packages contain an array of metal pads that receive corresponding solder traces on the PCB. However, since BGA and LGA packages are connected to the PCB by solder joints, the compliance is small and solder joint reliability problems exist. Plastic quad flat pack (PQFP) packages have a lead frame formed into a gull-wing shape. When the PQFP is assembled on a PCB, this gull-wing lead serves as the contact terminal which provides compliance and reduces stress on the solder joints. However, drawbacks to PQFP packages include the large size of the lead and poor high frequency electrical characteristics.
Thermo-mechanical wear or creep of the solder joints that connect the semiconductor chip assembly to the next level assembly is a major cause of failure in most board assemblies. This is because non-uniform thermal expansion and/or contraction of different materials causes mechanical stress on the solder joints.
Thermal mismatch induced solder joint stress can be reduced by using materials having a similar coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE). However, due to large transient temperature differences between the chip and other materials during power-up of the system, the induced solder joint stress makes the assembly unreliable even when the chip and the other materials have closely matched thermal expansion coefficients.
Thermal mismatch induced solder joint stress can also be reduced by proper design of the support circuit. For instance, BGA and LGA packages have been designed with pillar post type contact terminals that extend above the package and act as a stand-off or spacer between the package and the PCB in order to absorb thermal stress and reduce solder joint fatigue. The higher the aspect ratio of the pillar, the more easily the pillar can flex to follow expansion of the two ends and reduce shear stress.
Conventional approaches to forming the pillar either on a wafer or a separate support circuit include a bonded interconnect process (BIP) and plating using photoresist.
BIP forms a gold ball on a pad of the chip and a gold pin extending upwardly from the gold ball using a thermocompression wire bonder. Thereafter, the gold pin is brought in contact with a molten solder bump on a support circuit, and the solder is reflowed and cooled to form a solder joint around the gold pin. A drawback to this approach is that when the wire bonder forms the gold ball on the pad it applies substantial pressure to the pad which might destroy active circuitry beneath the pad. In addition, gold from the pin can dissolve into the solder to form a gold-tin intermetallic compound which mechanically weakens the pin and therefore reduces reliability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,162 discloses fabricating a pillar by electroplating the pillar on a selected portion of an underlying metal exposed by an opening in photoresist and then stripping the photoresist. Although it is convenient to use photoresist to define the location of the pillar, electroplating the pillar in an opening in the photoresist has certain drawbacks. First, the photoresist is selectively exposed to light that initiates a reaction in regions of the photoresist that correspond to the desired pattern. Since photoresist is not fully transparent and tends to absorb the light, the thicker the photoresist, the poorer the penetration efficiency of the light. As a result, the lower portion of the photoresist might not receive adequate light to initiate or complete the intended photo-reaction. Consequently, the bottom portion of the opening in the photoresist might be too narrow, causing a pillar formed in the narrowed opening to have a diameter that decreases with decreasing height. Such a pillar has a high risk of fracturing at its lower portion in response to thermally induced stress. Second, if the photoresist is relatively thick (such as 100 microns or more), the photoresist may need to be applied with multiple coatings and receive multiple light exposures and bakes, which increases cost and reduces yield. Third, if the photoresist is relatively thick, the electroplated pillar may be non-uniform due to poor current density distribution in the relatively deep opening. As a result, the pillar may have a jagged or pointed top surface instead of a flat top surface that is better suited for providing a contact terminal for the next level assembly.
In view of the various development stages and limitations in currently available semiconductor chip assemblies, there is a need for a semiconductor chip assembly that is cost-effective, reliable, manufacturable, provides excellent mechanical and electrical performance, and complies with stringent environmental standards.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor chip assembly with a chip and a support circuit that provides a low cost, high performance, high reliability package.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a convenient, cost-effective method for manufacturing semiconductor chip assemblies as chip size packages, ball grid arrays or other structures.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor chip assembly includes providing a semiconductor chip and a conductive metal, wherein the chip includes a conductive pad, the conductive metal includes a dimple, and the pad is aligned with the dimple, etching the conductive metal on a side opposite the dimple such that the dimple forms a through-hole in the conductive metal, and forming a connection joint in the through-hole that electrically connects the conductive metal and the pad.
Preferably, the method includes mechanically attaching the chip to the conductive metal using an adhesive before forming the through-hole, and forming an opening in the adhesive directly beneath the through-hole thereby exposing the pad after mechanically attaching the chip to the conductive metal and before forming the connection joint.
The method may also include etching partially but not completely through the conductive metal to form the dimple and outer edges of a routing line, and then etching partially but not completely through the conductive metal on the opposite side to form a top surface of the routing line and convert the dimple into the through-hole.
The method may also include encapsulating the chip after mechanically attaching the chip to the conductive metal and before etching the conductive metal to convert the dimple into the through-hole.
The method may also include forming an insulative base over the routing line and the through-hole that does not extend to the top surface of the conductive trace.
The method may further include etching the conductive metal on the opposite side to form a pillar, either before or after forming the connection joint.
An advantage of the present invention is that the semiconductor chip assembly need not include wire bonds, TAB leads or solder joints. Another advantage is that the pillar is formed using etching (i.e., subtractively) rather than by electroplating or electroless plating (i.e., additively) which improves uniformity and reduces manufacturing time and cost. Another advantage is that the assembly can be manufactured using low temperature processes which reduces stress and improves reliability. A further advantage is that the assembly can be manufactured using well-controlled wet chemical processes which can be easily implemented by circuit board, lead frame and tape manufacturers. Still another advantage is that the assembly can be manufactured using materials that are compatible with copper chip and lead-free environmental requirements.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be further described and more readily apparent from a review of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follows.